The Rules of Nesting: Angel Edition
by NeutralShooter
Summary: Castiel is having trouble with his wings and finds out there's more to it then what it seems, Gabriel is actually helpful for once, and Dean gets caught in the middle of something he doesn't understand and may ruin his relationship with Cas forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rules of Nesting: Angel Edition- Chapter 1**

_Rule one: Choose a mate who can protect you and your future offspring, who can provide for you, and who you feel a connection with. Do not attempt to bond with anyone of unequal power or status. If you are already in a relationship you must pursue that bond to the best of your ability before trying to look elsewhere for a mate._

Castiel was distressed. He had no idea what was happening to him and it bothered him greatly. All he knew was that his wings would not remain hidden as they normally should, and they were fluffed up to twice their size making him feel like a fledgling again. Then there was this strange feeling of wanting a fledgling... Not just any fledgling though, he wanted one of his own, one with big blue eyes and freckles.

In a panic he went somewhere he thought never to willingly go... To Gabriel. "Brother I need help. I do not know what is wrong with me. I feel very unwell and it is strange." He whimpered trying to fold his wings but they were so uncomfortable. Gabriel's eyes widened and he smiled. "Relax Cassy. You're nesting. Happens to all us angels, even archangels. It means your grace is ready for a baby. The side effects are different for all of us but the process is the same... Hmmm I don't think you'd want to stand there and listen to me babble on about the whole thing so here's a book that'll help you through it. Follow the rules though or it won't help." Gabriel told his little brother snapping up a book and handing it to him. On the front cover was clearly written in big gold letters: RULES OF NESTING.

"Thank you Gabriel. I appreciate this greatly." Castiel told him getting a shrug and a slight wave.

"It's no problem Castiel. Just... I think you should read it before you head around Dean-o again. Might save you some trouble. I know how awful Nesting can feel. Now if you don't mind my show is on." Gabriel said gesturing to the TV where Dr. Sexy was on. Castiel nodded and fluttered away curiously opening the book once he was in a safe place where no one would see his wings.

"Rule one: Choose a mate who can protect you and your future offspring, who can provide for you, and who you feel a connection with. Do not attempt to bond with anyone of unequal power or status. If you are already in a relationship you must pursue that bond to the best of your ability before trying to look elsewhere for a mate. I see why Gabriel told me to not go to Dean before reading... This could be troublesome." Cas muttered to himself with a slight blush and a bit of fear. If Dean found out about his feelings it may destroy their friendship and Castiel couldn't bare to loose Dean. An idea quickly formed in Castiel's mind as he skipped ahead peering through so e of the other rules and tips before smiling. He had a plan.

Dean was sleeping soundly when suddenly a deep gravely voice woke him seeing in a panic. "Dean... I need your help. Something has happened to me and I'm not sure of what exactly is wrong." Castiel muttered and Dean groaned sitting up and immediately blinking at the sight of Castiel and his... Wings?

"Holy crap Cas... You... Your wings! I can see them." Dean said a bit in shock as he rubbed his eyes and the wings were still there and visible. Castiel rolled his eyes folding in the dark blue black feathers the best he could.

"That is part of the problem Dean. I was cursed, in a manner of speaking, and this is a side effect of the issue. I didn't know anyone else who can help me and I'm not even sure you can... There is only one way to rectify this issue and I... I'm frightened Dean." Castiel played it up giving Dean huge scared eyes knowing his hunter cared whether he would admit it or not and if he made it seem like it was a curse by a witch or something Dean may see reason and agree, then if not it wouldn't hurt as much.

Dean's eyes widened and he stood up pulling Castiel to sit on the bed with him quickly glad Sam was out getting breakfast or whatever had his brother missing from the room, though he made a mental note to call Sam after he spoke with Cas to make sure he was okay. "It's okay Cas. I'm here and whatever you need, I'll help you. Anything." He swore and Cas turned soulful blue eyes up at him.

"I have to have a child Dean. That's the curse. I'm stuck like this until I follow certain steps to conceive and raise a child. It is not like humans where there must be a male and remake because the child will be made from my grace but I... I didn't have anyone... I don't know anyone but you and Sam." He lied hoping Dean wouldn't panic to badly.

Dean's mouth dropped open and he blinked seeming in shock before something flickered as he pictured their child before he could stop himself. Big blue eyes, curly brown hair and a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks. "You... You want me to... To help you, uh, create, a baby? How... How exactly would that, um, work?" He asked blushing pink at even thinking about it.

Cas was surprised Dean was actually considering it and had to hold back a smile. "There is a spell in which we would use that would call for both of our blood. No copulation would have to be present if that is your fear, we can simply do this, as friends..." He said though the world friends was harder to say then he realized it would be. "Our child would not have to be aware if that would be a fear, we can tell the child that I am it's parent and you can be a Uncle if it would please you. I have no choice but to have a child so if you say no I'll ask Sam." He lied again not having any interest in fighting with Gabriel knowing that his brother already had eyes on the younger Winchester and they were in a relationship. Angels could be very jealous of their mates and with a bond like that between Gabriel and Sam it would be a very stupid thing to try to come between them.

Dean shook his head immediately. "No! I mean... No, I'm fine with it. Uh, it would probably be best to tell the kid that though... But I'll do it. I'll have- uh, make, the kid with you Cas. If it'll help you." He agreed and Castiel did smile then hugging Dean on instinct.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me Dean. We need to choose a location that will be safe for the child to grow next. Will you help me?"  
>Cas asked hopefully and Dean finally laughed hugging him back careful not to touch his wings despite being curious about them.<p>

"Sure thing. Just let me call Sam and let him know to give the vamp case to someone else before we do that. I don't want him hurt." He agreed pulling out his phone not quite sure what he just got himself into.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading this. If you like this you might want to try <span>The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Edition<span> for some Sabriel fun. Some of the rules will change between the two and the stories are happening around the same time. This one starts a few days before the sabriel one. If you have other pairings you want me to do let me know and all ideas, or tips and reviews make me super happy. _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rules of Nesting: Angel Edition- Chapter two**

_Rule Two: Once a suitable mate had been found and has agreed to the production of offspring, a proper nest must be found or made. It must be strong, safe, and comfortable enough so your future fledglings will be safe and unable to be reached by others who might wish them harm. It must also keep your fledglings contained so they won't reek havoc upon others either._

Dean sighed not sure about this anymore. He wanted to help Cas but buying a house together? Having a kid together? It was too much. Sam had already called him up to invite him over to his new house he purchased with his trickster and Dean had gladly accepted since he hadn't seen Sam in over a week. Sam had also introduced him to his niece, or the equivalent anyway. She was a tiny blue light that liked to follow people around that apparently had been created from a mix of Gabriel's grace and Sam's soul. She hadn't completely formed a body yet, it was more of a female silhouette, but she was getting there and she reminded Dean a lot of the pixie from that time with the fairies. Currently she was perched on his head seeming to be reading with him since Sam had taken Gabriel out to get groceries.

"I'm happy for your parents and you're adorable. But if Cas seriously thinks that having a twinkle baby like you of our own is gonna work I'm not sure. Which of these houses looks best to you?" He asked not expecting an answer but the light hopped down from his head a stood on a picture until Dean looked. It was a house close by that was a bit smaller at only three bedrooms one and a half bath but it looked cozy and modern. Dean smiled. "Thanks tinker bell. I'll call up Cas now and see if he likes it." He said and the light flickered confused.

"Cas is your other Uncle... He'll like you. He's been wanting a little one of his own... Well of our own... And I think getting to see you will make him happy." Dean told the light that floated back onto his head and dimmed seeming uninterested. Dean rolled his eyes thinking sge took too much after Gabriel and prayed for Cas smiling when his angel appeared.

"Dean... Why do you have a fledgling in your hair? Who's fledgling is it? Is it lost? We need to find her parents immediately. She can get hurt without a familiar soul to feed from." Cas started to panic but Dean cut him off with a chuckle.

"Relax Cas, Gabriel explained everything to me. The little princess is fine, just napping, she didn't feel like going back to her nest I guess and decided my head was the next best thing. She's a bossy one, takes after Gabriel with that but she gets her smarts from the Winchester genes." He said smiling shocked when Castiel's wings arched up in anger his eyes narrowing.

"You created a child with Gabriel! I knew he had started nesting too but I thought he knew that you were off limits! Like a handprint seared into your shoulder isn't enough of a claim for my brother to know I chose you as mine! I thought you wanted a child with me anyway? How could you agree then go bond with Gabriel instead?" Castiel ranted pacing and Dean felt his face heat up and there was laughter behind him as Gabriel and Sam walked in with a few bags.

"Wow Cas, you are an idiot sometimes. Dean was watching Melody for us. She's my daughter with Sam. I'd never steal your mate from you bro but I think you ought to talk to Dean before he passes out from not breathing, Melody, mommy and daddy are home." Gabriel called causing the light to float over to Sam's head and perch there instead mimicking her daddy's laugher with a bell like chime that had earned her the name.

"We'll just give you some privacy." Gabriel said pulling Sam from the a room to the kitchen as a Dean looked about to explode. When Dean finally spoke his voice was much too calm.

"You lied to me... You said you had been cursed by a spell and that we could fix it by creating a child as friends... You said it wouldn't change anything... Castiel..." He said pronouncing his full name a bit bitterly making Cas flinch.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry but I... I love you and I didn't want a child with anyone else. I was afraid of your rejection of the idea and didn't wish my feelings were known because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Please just remain my friend. I promise I will not lie to you again. Just don't tell me to leave." Cas begged his wings drooping and Dean pulled Cas to him by his tie making the angel close his eyes and tremble expecting to be hit or worse but his eyes flashed open feeling Dean's lips against his as a Dean started to kiss him passionately. Right when Cas started to get into it a Dean pulled away and sighed.

"You should have told me the truth. I love you too, I just... I never knew how to say it. You're an angel, I'm a broken beaten hunter. You deserve better." Dean muttered but Castiel shook his head.

"I want you, only you, forever, not matter if your broken or anything else. Dean, will you help me through my nesting period and have a fledgling with me?" Cas asked hopefully laying all his cards on the table. Dean smiled.

"Yes, I would love to start a family with you. Starting with us getting this house, it's just down the road from here." He said showing Cas the picture and they started talking quietly about their plans while Sam smirked at Gabriel.

"Ten bucks says they have the baby the old fashion way with Cas as a girl." Sam said and Gabriel smirked. "Twenty says they do it the same ways as us but have twins." Gabriel bargained and they shook on it before heading back to put the food away and take Melody to her room.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for the support so far. Here's a new chapter. I swear I'm going to make these longer once I can use my laptop to type them up on because right now I'm doing everything on my iPad mini. Please review and let me know if you like it, how it can be better, and if you have any ideas for the future chapters or stories.<em>


End file.
